Talk:Roots
Areas? Does anyone have the list of areas they visit in Roots ? New Episode? So, I've seen a screenshot of a new episode for Roots, similar to how Unison was in SIGN. As in it takes place after Vol. 3. The shot I saw had Tabby, Sakisaka and Haseo in his Xth form. It came from BEE TRAIN's official site. Anyone have anymore info on it? 8 June 2007. :That's the .hack//G.U. OVA. It takes place after the events of volume 3 (I guess Sakisaka rejoins and manages to reclaim his character ._.) and wraps up loose ends, like Ovan. --Biccy 15:25, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::Sooooooooooo...Sauce plz? 9 June 2007. :::http://www.beetrain.co.jp/contents/community/diary/ --CRtwenty 06:12, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Dub = VA Changes OK. I'm curious as to what in the world'd up with this major inconsistencie. The voices suck compared with what we had in the game... * Haseo = Andrew Francis * Ovan = Michael Kopsa * Shino = Kelly Sheridan * Tabby = Maryke Hendrikse * Phyllo = Russel Roberts * Ender = Lisa Ann Beley * Naobi = Paul Dobsen OK...So does anyone have an idea why the entire cast has a different voice now? This had better not apply to the games too. I'm scared. Very scared. - Amaethon :It's because the company that dubbed the game was based in California. While the company that dubbed the anime is based in Canada. Two different companies, two different VA teams.--CRtwenty 14:32, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, that would explain it...Thanks. So, are we going to need to add the different voice actors for //Roots into the info box somehow? -Amaethon :::Already did it actually. --CRtwenty 17:32, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Personally I like these new VAs. Ovan's VA in Rebirth didn't seem to match but this VA does the voice pretty well. The only one I have a problem with is Tawaraya, but only because he speaks too fast. BTW, did anybody notice Naobi called him "Tawalaya"? It could be my mind messing with me but that's what I heard. Kulaguy 21:25, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::::: It sounded like he was pronouncing it in a Japanese way (hybrid of "r" and "l") but it did sound like "Tawarala" a time or two... Closed captions said "Tawaraya", though. Roots: Airing in America ToonZone.net wrote: ".hack//Roots is scheduled to start airing on Cartoon Network Friday, November 10th in the United States." That's all the info I have. --Fidchell 19:18, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :It will be airing Saturday mornings at 5:00 AM on Cartoon Network starting November 11th. .hack//ROOTS @ ToonZone --Phoenix 20:10, 21 October 2006 (UTC) First Login Should we create a seperate page for First Login? It could be listed as episode 00 or something. --CRtwenty 21:13, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :If we did, would we do it for Let's Meet Offline, too? I agree it's kinda like an episode... - Kuukai2 21:26, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::I have no problem with Let's Meet Offline getting its own page either. First Login is fairly important to the plot so it deserves its own page imo. --CRtwenty 22:01, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, I added First Login to the Roots episode template (and also managed a way to make image insertion easier and not mess up w/o an image), but someone will have to undo the redirect unless I can figure it out. And I'm not sure how to classify it, so I'll just call it a prelude CD drama for now. --Phoenix 02:40, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::Do we want Let's Meet Offline to be episode 13, or do want to label it as 0 or even 99. --Phoenix 03:29, 24 October 2006 (UTC) DVD release The first volume of the DVD comes in both Limited and normal versions (like .hack//SIGN did). The Limited version comes with a bunch of little extras (like .hack//SIGN did), along with a box to hold the later DVDs (like .hack//SIGN did). The question is, are any of the other DVDs in the series being released with Limited editions (like all of .hack//SIGN's were), or is the limited offer only available for the first volume? Granted, it's just a question I'm personally curious about, but if anyone knows the answer, it's something that should probably be added to the DVD release part of the article. -- Unregistered Mystery Guest On the quality of the Japanese and American DVDs? Since the anime aired in an HDTV format in Japan, were the episodes also released in HD quality? and if so did the American release had the same quality or was it taken down to normal DVD quality? I feel it is important to clarify these issues, especially for those who intend to buy the DVDs. 16:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC)kiato :I'm pretty sure the US DVD's are 480i (A.K.A: Standard Definition.) only, if I recall correctly anyway. - Myriad Twilight 16:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, it took me some time but I was able to verify that the U.S. and Japanese DVDs are in 480i. Added this information to the release section, and also updated the section to include this month's reissuing of .hack//roots in Japan. - Kiato 08:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC)